Old Mrs. Shelly and I (part 2)
Part one is here http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Mrs._Shelly's_house "So, what did you do to day?" Dad said as he passed me the bowl of mashed potatoes. I scooped some onto my plate as I said, "I went and played soccer with my friends in the park, went for slurpees at 7-11 and then I went to Mrs. Shelly's house." My dad's eyes shot open wide as he asked, "Why did you go to Mrs. Shelly's house?" I was a bit nervous to tell the truth, but if I lied I'd be in worse trouble, so I sighed and replied, "One of my friends dared me to ring the bell for all the Pokemon cards... and I went up to the door, and I rang it... but I didn't want to run for some reason.. so I ended up visiting with her. She's a really nice lady." My dad slammed his fist on the table and angrily said, "Kristina Stenton! You are not allowed to see your friends for a week, you are not allowed to call them, or A-OL chat with them." My mom spoke up, "Sweetie.. that's a bit harsh, she did nothing wrong. She handled the situation better than her friends did and was very mature." I nervously said, "She told me, Dad, about when you were a kid, she even sent me home with some Rice Krispie cake." My Dad's anger turned into nostalgic sadness as he said, "... those were my favourite when I was a kid." I stuttered as I asked, "C-can I please visit her tomorrow, Dad?" He paused for a bit and he nodded as he answered solemnly, "Yes. You can visit Mrs. Shelly again." After super I went to bed, and dreamed about what Mrs. Shelly and I could do tomorrow. It was Sunday morning when I rode my bike down the street. I was so excited to go to Elanore Shelly's house.... then who should see me, but Billy, one of the kids who was in the group of friends who told me to ring the doorbell yesterday. "Kris! Thank goodness you're alive! I thought you would have been eaten!" Billy exclaimed alarmedly. I confusedly replied, "..... That doesn't even make sense.. why would I have been eaten?" Billy waved his arms trying to be spooky and said, "Because Old Mrs. Shelly is a Contessa Sorceress that eats children." I stopped... then laughed at him. Billy looked confused I spoke holding back laughted, "Dude... she's really nice. She used to baby sit my dad." Billy looked at me and rudely said, "You're a weirdo" and left on his skateboard. I shrugged it off and continued on to the old Victorian style house that Mrs. Shelly lived in. I knocked on the door, and she opened the door. I exclaimed, "Hi Elly, how are you today?" Mrs. Shelly smiled at the nickname I gave her and said, "Just fine Kristie, would you like to come inside?" I came inside and I could smell pancakes. She had made pancakes.... but how did she guess I'd be over this early? Mrs. Shelly said to me, "Your father called me and said you'd be around by 8:30, so I made some pancakes." "With blueberries in them?" I asked with my eyes sparkling because I loved blueberries "Indeed they are! Just, remember, breakfast is important so don't just leave the house without it." She said as though trying to be protective like she was a grandmother to me. After breakfast, we went up into her attic. It was huge, it had a wardrobe with old timey clothes, television, an old radio that still got reception, some furniture and photo albums, but not much else. I exclaimed upon seeing it, "It's like a whole 'nother world up here!" Mrs. Shelly put on the radio onto a station that played a mix of old and modern music.. which at the time was Aqua, Venga Boys, Eiffel 65... it was the 90s. She and I looked at some photographs she took of my dad when he was a kid and they went to the summer carnival when his parents were away for the weekend. My dad used to be adorable. Then once we were sure the televised church stuff wouldn't be on, we put on Malcolm in the Middle and laughed at the antics of Dewy, Malcolm and Reese. Around noon we walked to Adam's Diner, a local restaurant at the time, and we had their best in town burgers, man those were good, 5 times better than what you could get at McDonalds, the kid's burger even came with a pack of Pokemon cards too. But.. then in came my friends and saw me sitting with Elanore.. and they looked at me as though I was a gross looking chihuahua dog with an afro. I felt so upset. The would mouth to me, "Granny Geek" when I looked over in that direction. Mrs. Shelly wouldn't take anymore of it and walked over to the table my friends sat at and said sternly, "If you don't stop pestering Kristie, I will personally call all of your parents." My friends were divided on reactions... Some laughed, some were scared. I was so upset, and Elanore Shelly saw this and she paid the bill and we took our lunch back to her place. I shrugged off what happened at the diner and Elanore and I went back to the attic and watched more tv and looked at more photographs... The next day at school was awful... as soon as I walked into the school people started making fun of me, and laughing at me. It hurt, some kid even shoved me into a locker. I asked to go home, pretending I had a fever. It worked. My mom and dad knew when I arrived home what really happened. "This is wrong! Children today. They bully anyone for not being like them!" My Dad angrily sneered as he paced in the living room. My Mom softly replied, "Maybe we should move Kristina to a new school?" My Dad replied, "But it's almost summer break. How would that even work? She won't pass grade 5 if we take her out of school now" I entered the room and said, "I can handle it, Dad." Each day was a rough one, getting through the day being called, "Friend of an Old Hag" "Contessa food" "Granny Geek" and other rude names, but everyday after school I visited Elanore Shelly. -to be continued http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Mrs.Shelly_and_I_%28part_3%29 -Category:HappyCategory:People Category:Female Characters